The Mysterious Night friend
by Loyalty counts
Summary: She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. He blinked and suddenly looked at away, his eyes falling at two people making out on the marble floor then looked up at the ceiling. He knew he was blushing, but thankfully the dim light allowed him to hide his state."You are sober." that wasn't a question but a statement. OR where Percy meets a strange woman at a bar. [AU]


**_The Mysterious Night Friend._**

* * *

Percy Jackson pulled the jacket over himself, trying to keep the wind away from his skin, trying to arm himself from the light thorns pricking his skin.

And when he just couldn't feel anymore depressed, he saw a bar. He never liked that place, it was a center of people who didn't care about the people at home- if they had one.

Looking at it right now, he couldn't think of a better place of escape. He steeled his nerves and entered the alcohol drenched bar. He wrinkled his nose at the sight; people nearly dropping from chairs, men running hands over drunk women on the dance floor, and a lone lady sitting on a sofa trying to get seduced by a handsome man.

He watched her push him and get out of the cubicle, holding the shirt to her nose. He watched her struggle out of the hold of that man, whose sandy blonde hair was wet and tussled like he ran his hand over it too many times, his shirt completely _misplaced_. He would've looked very handsome had he _not_ had a scowl on his face knitting his eyebrows and narrowing his light blue eyes.

He watched the blonde woman slump her shoulders and sigh. Her curly hair was neatly tied up, her blouse covering her completely, _odd_.

She was a white sheep among the black. And suddenly, she met his eyes. And the thing that struck him was how strange her eyes were. Undoubtedly, her beauty outshone on her face, had her eyes not been _steel grey_ like a strong steel wall, her face was like staring at blue lilies.

And all he could do was stare as she walked up to him and wave her hand. He could see an _angel_ in the form of a woman.

She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Hello! Would you _please_ stop staring at my face?" she told him.

He blinked and suddenly looked at away, his eyes falling at two people making out on the marble floor then looked up at the ceiling. He knew he was blushing, but thankfully the dim light allowed him to hide his state.

"You are sober." that wasn't a question but a statement. He blinked his eyes and looked back at her intimating eyes, like she was a police officer interrogating about his crime.

"And you've never been to such a place. Why have you come?" she added, realizing he didn't exactly deny.

He sighed like an old man and she rolled her eyes. "Probably a sad story or a heartbreak lead you here, hm?" she suggested.

He shook his head and ran his hand over his already messy hair. "I wasn't exactly thinking when I entered this…bar." he refrained himself from saying anything nasty.

She rolled her eyes and extended her hand to him. "If _you_ still are not willing to spend your time here, would you come with me to _breathe_?" she asked, almost spitting the last word.

He chuckled a little and thought for a minute. "I don't have entire night. My parents would be angry if they ever found out that I had been away from this jerk." she said with a distasteful face glancing behind her back.

"Alright, come on let's get away." he said, with a small smile at her brave escape.

She nodded, raising her eyebrows at him. "You don't need to get too happy. I am just using you for my benefit."

He shook his head with a smile and followed her out, ready to get under her spell.

* * *

He saw her grinning as they neared the library, his hell. A curvy feminine figure was stepping out.

He panicked and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dark alley. He covered her mouth and looked out. after seeing that the coast was clear, he sighed in relief.

Unfortunately, she punched him. "What was that for?" he asked, glaring at her.

She glared at him, her eyes turning darker like a windy storm.

"For forcefully pulling me away from my refuge." she said, ready to attack him.

He decided not to answer her and glared at her.

Nonchalantly, she started to walk into the alley, in an attempt to get away from the green-eyed man, clothed in suit and trousers.

"Wow, a reward for us, huh." came a raspy voice. Before she could turn, a cold dirty hand grabbed her wrist and she refrained from screaming. Percy watched her discomfort as well as the brave expression.

Percy knew somehow that she can manage this man alone.

As he came to light, with lust clouded eyes, she kicked in in the stomach and grabbed his face to her knee. Then pushed him over and kicked him on the chest. "No one dares to touch me!" she warned him.

Percy's jaw went slack and he watched her dust herself and calmly walk on. "There would be more of these people." he called out.

"I can handle me'…." came the voice from a little further on. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong and walked on.

And he was right, she was surrounded with men that looked like dogs at her. She stood like she was in a battle and he knew he had to interfere.

He walked in the circle and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go." he mumbled looking down.

"No, I want to go from this way." she replied loudly, making the men smirk.

"Fight with your boyfriend, and come to us. I knew you saw good in us. Then we can take you line by line." one shouted.

That made Percy blush and he tugged on her arm, but she firmly tugged him back. "I don't want to deal with you delinquents. I have far more important things to handle." She said, finally jerking her arm from his hold and continuing on.

One man caught her arm and she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. he groaned in pain and fell down.

However, she wasn't ready for too many people to come closer to her.  
Suddenly, a hand pulled her hard from the circle and she screamed, until another hand clamped her mouth. "Run." he said and she obeyed gladly.

They ran and ran until a bright light of MacDonald's shone to them. Percy knew that it was time he entered his haven. Her hand on his continued to tingle a feeling inside, but now it was more prominent.

He jerked his hand away, missing her warmth almost immediately, but he had to control himself and guard himself.

she started to laugh, looking into his eyes for a while. He laughed as well, certainly what happened a few moments ago wasn't _that_ dangerous.

He motioned for her to follow him and they entered the strangely quiet outlet of Macdonald's. She laughed as he ordered two happy meals.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a kid?" she asked him.

He nodded vigorously and sat on the chair in front of her.

She laughed harder, as he smiled at her beautiful face. They stared into each other's eyes and then looked away. Their happy meals arrived and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Now then, let's leave?" he asked. she nodded feeling delirious at how childish this all feels.

They rounded the central park, rightly taken by the taxy driver, as they playfully argued about books.

She laughed as he pouted cutely and crossed his arms because he didn't have any argument to support his statement. "You cheated." he accused her.

She innocently smiled at him and stuck her tongue out. "That was a fair game, Mr." she replied sassily.

They stepped out and entered the central park, Percy smiling because he did have an argument to support his statement, but he let her win.

Because that statement would've blown her over.

* * *

He grinned watching her sour higher in the swing like a small child. She initially had denied being this immature but looking at his bubble, his contagious smile she had no choice.

As they sat on the cool midnight grass, she tried to catch her breathe. "I never enjoyed playing in these things so much before." she concluded.

He smiled and sighed. "I never played before in them. I was only restricted to books and studies." he replied, suddenly turning gloomy.

"What's bothering you so much that you cannot get it out of your head?" she asked him. He shook his head and looked at the starless moonlight. "You wouldn't understand, it's quite complicated." he muttered quietly.

She looked at the building in front of her, calculations and structures ran in her mind. "You know, I think this building…" she started her rant.

and somewhere between her ranting he stopped listening to her, resuming to staring at her.

"…are you even listening to me?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you were saying that the colors don't exactly match the door color." he said, using his skills that he was taught when he was a teen.

She sighed, gazing at the moon. "Luke never listened to any of my onions. He would always tell me they are rubbish and hold no meaning when I eventually have to work in his company because my father has sighed a merger with him. That's how I ended up in the bar, as his date because my father thought that he would make a deal if he got to know me."

Percy knew how cruel that was, forcefully being set up. He didn't know what to say. Her phone rang and she scowled, thrusting the phone in her bag. "Was it Luke?" he asked.

She huffed as a confirmation and he to gazed at the moon. "I don't know if I should tell you this or not, I just found out that my friend was actually my girlfriend. I mean she thought we were in a relationship and I kind of didn't correct her. Then when our parents asked us in a very subtle way, she got the meaning and nodded while I just went with the flow. I figured it out after noticing wedding cards selection and some rings. I couldn't get any perfect time to stop any of them as now it was final." he said miserably.

"I had a crush on her in third grade but got over it after a few months because I found out that my parents weren't married, why my dad lived with another woman because my dad had an affair with another woman at a _bar_." he put as much venom as possible in that word.

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled assuringly. "He loved my mother, but he couldn't marry her because of his one mistake that led that woman to giving birth to another son. I would've accepted him back if he would've had the decency to come back and apologize. Not after these all years when it was too late."

"Listen. You can change it, it's not too late to say no. And I know it is quite bad that he left you, but you should learn to let go. If my mother had forgiven my father a few years ago, then he wouldn't be like this. And she died because he couldn't muster up the courage to ask her to come back. I forgave him, because he realized his mistake what else could be a punishment if your own father is being eaten by guilt?" she tried to explain to him.

She placed her hand on his chin and smiled. He smiled back, looking once again into her beautiful eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he blurted out.

She blushed and hit his arm. "Stop that." she demanded.

"No, I mean really, you very beautiful." he repeated.

She looked into his eyes, searching for the truth and got lost in the feel of them.

They didn't know when their lips met, but somewhere in between Percy pulled her closer and they left their lips in perfect sync.

She wrapped her arms around him and felt the tingling in her body, the need to be wrapped around him.

They pulled away, breathing heavily. She smiled at him, as he smiled back.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize a photo being snapped in the other direction.

* * *

Percy was smiling like an idiot as he dropped her near the bus stand, a few meters away from her house. As he walked back to his house, he found his mother waiting for him, with a grim expression.

As he stepped inside, she threw the photo in his direction. "I have arranged for the photos to not be released but what is this, Percy?" she asked.

he was shocked, it was a picture of him and her. Her?

What was her name?!

It was time he spoke his heart.

* * *

Although he united with his guilty father, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She haunted him every minute of the day that he had to tell his mother

Unfortunately, His mother insisted that he get married the next day, saying how late he was and she needed to make urgent calls.

It was too late for him to meet her ever again.

* * *

Waiting for his bride with a grim expression, he decided he would close his eyes and imagine _her_.

"Do you, Mr. Percy Alexander Jackson take Miss Annabeth Aveline Chase as your lawfully wedded wife?"

 _Annabeth Chase?_ , he thought incredulously. He opened his eyes and glanced at his bride.

She was taller than Calypso, who was this woman?

"Just say it already." came the voice behind the veil and he was shocked.

"I do." he said robotically, his insides jumping to joy.

As they read their vows out, he couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. he found his mother smiling at him knowingly.

The priest asked them to kiss and he lifted her veil, his breathing almost stopped.

"It's you." he breathed out. She rolled her eyes, "Of course. Now would you kiss me already, because I love you?" she asked him.

He obliged and kissed her chastely, making her knees weak. And when they pulled away, he whispered in her ear, making her grin stupidly at him.

 _"I love you."_

There couldn't be anything more divine than that.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here is my first one shot of Percabeth. I couldn't help but share this thought with you guys and here it is. Of course, I know this wouldn't be nearly as great as some of those out there, I just wanted know if you liked it.**

 **If I enjoyed writing it so much, I would want to know if you did too.**

 **It would certainly brighten my day if you at least describe the story in world in the review section, or favorite it.**

 **Other than that, I hope you have a good day!**

 **Bye**


End file.
